Not Enough Hours in the Day
by fourteen-teacups
Summary: Shelagh has a lot to do...


**Not Enough Hours in the Day**

 _Many thanks to the delightful ginchy-amanda for her encouragement and for the beta. xxx_

 _This started out as an answer to one of her 11 questions (Tumblr ask); then I added an event from episode 7.01 that has received attention in several other writer's missing moments…here's my take on how that decision was agreed upon._

"When is your next performance?" Patrick asked, as Timothy set his instrument near the front door, ready to take to school in the morning.

"Next Tuesday evening. You'd be surprised how well I'm getting on with my bassoon."

"Would I?"

"Yes. I'm now first bassoon and I have a solo in the third piece we're performing." Tim said proudly.

"Well that _is_ impressive; I look forward to it!" Patrick was pleased, too. "Now what do you suppose happened to your mum?" he remarked, his eyes looking towards the upper floor.

"Probably fell asleep feeding Teddy again," smirked Tim. "You go on up, I'll turn off the lights and make sure everything is locked up down here."

"We don't deserve you, Tim!" quipped Patrick as he headed up the stairs, hearing Tim's muttered retort fade away as he reached the landing.

Tiptoeing into the bedroom, he saw that Timothy had been correct. Teddy looked content and sound asleep in his cot, while Shelagh was asleep atop the blankets on their bed, the neckline of her nightdress still askew from Teddy's last feed, her glasses still on her face. Smiling, he gently removed them, folded them and placed them on her nightstand. Because he knew Shelagh would like it, he straightened the items there: Truby King's baby manual and The Lancet along with her To Do list for today. A quiet chuckle escaped him, he loved her organizational skills. The entire family, not to mention his medical practice, would be lost without her efficiency. In front of each item on her list she had drawn a square box and put a tick inside next to the tasks she had completed. _Very Shelagh_ , he noted to himself as he placed the list on top of the pile of reading material. Just as he made to turn away, his eyes caught a familiar word: his name was the last item on today's list. As yet unticked of course. Grinning, he felt a thrill of anticipation, then checked himself; Shelagh was already asleep, obviously exhausted. He kissed her gently on the forehead and began to ready himself for bed.

As he did so, he thought back to earlier in the day and Shelagh's monologue about an au pair. _Where had that idea come from?_ The last thing he wanted was another person, another _adult_ , living in their home. Things were chaotic enough already and how would he ever fully relax with a stranger under their roof? And yet, glancing at Shelagh's sleeping form, he knew that there was more being asked of her than she could do. Even with topnotch administration skills, she was just one person.

Pyjamas on, teeth cleaned, he prepared to turn out the light and remembered a day, in this very room, when he'd promised her he'd give her anything she asked for. And she had asked for an au pair, or at least made her wishes very clear.

His mind began to tick through all of the demands placed on his wife. If he thought of her as a pie, and even as he did so he knew better than to ever mention it aloud; but still, every member of their family and every nursing duty wanted its own slice of Shelagh. And each additional person and responsibility meant that the slice of her that was just his got smaller. Perhaps with another adult caregiver around, his portion might increase in size a bit? And just maybe a tick might make it into the checkbox next to his name? He shook his head at himself, now he was just being selfish.

He switched off the light and climbed into bed, helping Shelagh to get under the covers. She roused a bit and snuggled back against him. Nuzzling his nose into the hair at the back of her neck he whispered, "I love your little check boxes."

"What Patrick?" she murmured.

"Your To Do list for today. I noticed you didn't get to all of your items…"

"Oh Patrick," she sighed, "You don't know how many times I've had you on my list this week, and then…it just gets so late."

He yawned, then answered, "Perhaps waiting until the end of the day isn't the best idea for either of us."

"I can't think what the alternative would be."

"Lunchtime at the surgery?" he offered.

"Patrick!" she tutted, "can you even imagine it?"

"Well yes, actually," he grinned, kissing her shoulder. She huffed, reached back and playfully slapped at him. Running his fingers along her arm, he continued, more seriously, "Shelagh, I think you may be right about the au pair. I'd like you to have someone to give you a break now and then. You have so much you're responsible for."

"Yes, I do." she said, her voice softer and smaller than usual.

"I once told you I'd give you everything you asked for. I meant it Shelagh."

"Thank you, Patrick." she whispered. He held her tighter to him as they lay there, until he felt her body relax again into sleep, only then did he let himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
